Sing You A Song
by Psychosomatic Insomniac
Summary: Vincent's finally got everything he's ever wanted, but now he realizes that being a rocker isn't worth anything without his star. And when she shoots across his skyline again, will he chase after her one last time? -AU-
1. What Went Wrong?

_This is a funny story, the way this whole thing started. At least, it's funny to me. My ex said he missed it when I wrote happy things. So, here's my best shot. It's not happy now, but it'll get there, trust me!_

_Plot-line: Vincent's finally got everything he's ever wanted, but now he realizes that being a rocker isn't worth anything without his star. And when she shoots across his skyline again, will he chase after her one last time? - AU -_

_Yeahh, kinda corny, I know. *shrug*_

_Sorry if these guys go through some major OOC-ness, it's just the way I felt like writing..._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Advent Children, or Dirge of Cerberus. I'm just a fangirl, really. So pleasepleaseplease, don't sue me for things I've never claimed to own.**_

_Rated M for suggestive-ness and Vincent's good looks..drool-worthy good looks..._

_Review = love and supercookies for all!_

* * *

><p>He paced across a small expanse of dimmed stage, feeling like a caged animal as he stared down at his shitty sneakers in mid-thought. It was a crazy thought, thinking that <em>she <em>was out there, thinking that _she'd_ be seeing those shitty sneakers in a couple minutes. The same she who'd stolen his heart when he didn't think he'd had a heart left to steal, the same she who'd taught him how to strum a chord, the same she who'd given him a breath of life when he hadn't wanted to take another breath on this earth.

This was stupid. He was a goddamn rockstar, for crying out loud! He'd had thousands screaming his name every night he'd been on tour. But this girl, the thought of this _one_ girl, made him lose his cool, his marbles, his sense of self. To put it lightly, she made him look like some indie kid at a screamo concert. Lost, dumb.

And all the memories came flooding back when he turned away from the house lights, when he stared out into the impressionable dark. The monsters of their past reared ugly heads, stomped on their dreams, shattered their future.

No, wait.

_She'd_ done that.

The anger made him pace a little faster, made his mind race with childish thoughts of payback, of revenge. Wasn't he over her and her shit? Wasn't he past his own immaturity, hadn't he forgiven himself for his own selfishness?

_No_, he thought as he ran a hand through hair that'd gotten too long for his liking. But it'd been what _she'd_ liked, and if he was being honest he'd stuck with the style in the hopes that she'd be one of those thousands screaming his name, that she'd see him singing his heart out, up there. And for what, for who? For a ghost who wasn't coming back, for a girl who was too good to be his own. And now, and _now_ she had the nerve to come crawling back? Even if it was for the music, even if it was for the cheap drinks. Why the hell did she have to come back now, when everything was just starting to blur again?

Why couldn't she just stay in his past, in the deepest, darkest corners of it? Why'd this girl have to come slithering back out now, tempting him with shadowed eyes and sun-kissed skin?

"Vince?"

A hand clamped down on his shoulder, made him jump in the dark. He'd been pacing across the floor for longer than he'd thought. Even the clock's incessant ticking had sounded far away when he'd been brooding about her. He could feel the sweat beading in his hair, feel it dripping down his forehead like blood-

_When the hell did I become so damn morbid?_

He didn't like it, took the bottle of water Cloud offered in hopes it'd wake him up.

"Thanks, man," Unscrewed the top off, tilted his head back, and let the water drench his face like summer rain.

His bassist/best friend took a step back, looked at him with a worried edge in his electric-blue eyes. "You drunk yet?"

Vince shook his head, laughed a humorless laugh. "Nah, I wanna remember this show."

Cloud shrugged, clamped him on the shoulder again. "Your call, dude. We still doin' Blink-182?"

He laughed again, wiped off the water droplets. "Yeah, I'm in one of those moods again…" He trailed off, went back to staring into the darkness.

"So you know she's here?"

Cloud didn't say her name. He didn't need to.

"Yeah, I do."

"I woulda told you, but I thought-"

Vince put up a hand for him to stop talking, and then the bartender was waving them on, into the limelight.

...

"We're gonna do something a little different tonight," Vince breathed into the mic, smiling at a crowd rapt with attention, intoxication. "And play a pretty-damn sweet track by Blink."

Cloud started strumming the intro, let Vince take the lead with a melody he knew all too well. It was all he'd played for two months straight because it was the only damn thing he could still do with an ever-present hangover. The familiar ache in Vince's fingers felt good, felt like something real.

"I'm sick…of always hearing…all the sad songs on the radio!" He looked out into the crowd, found her face on every pretty girl in the place. "All day, it is there to remind…an oversensitive guy, that's he's lost and alone! Yeah."

He and Cloud went back to strumming for a couple beats, and then Vince took the mic again, murmuring, "I hate…our favorite restaurant, our favorite movie, our favorite show!" He hoped she could hear the anger in his voice, hoped she liked the bitter tone of it. "We would...stay up all through the night; we would laugh and get high, and never answer the phone!" He laughed a little at the sheer irony of it. The getting high part was all based off each other's presence, which had been an intoxication just waiting to happen. And it did, it did…

_So maybe that's why I'm so damned empty now…_He thought as he kept singing, as the memories kept flooding back. "I, can't forgive, can't forget, can't give in! What went wrong, 'cause you _said_ this was right!" And his eyes connected with her own, haunting shades of deep grays and violets that never failed to captivate him until this very moment.

He sang the next line to her retreating silhouette, watching her hips sway as she ripped open the door.

"You _fucked_ up my life."

She seemed to linger at the door, the way she'd done two years ago at their apartment. But by the time the next verse rolled around and a waterfall of angst-driven lyrics spilled out from between his teeth, she'd walked out again. But he kept on singing to her, the only girl he had eyes for, the girl who'd never really left his head.

The room spun in a haze of caged emotions he was just starting to release. He looked up at the crowd, really looked at them, unveiled the walls behind his eyes and let them see the pain, there. The hurt, the rage. She was the one who'd left him again, even if it wasn't directly. And the crowd was the only one listening to his sorrows, but still he sang to the pixie-chick who never gave back his fucked-up, monster's heart.

...

"Vince," A voice breathed, shook his daydreams into submission. And he inhaled, coughed on the hazy air that smelled like smoke and coffee..

"Vince," A shock of blond hair and electric eyes swam in front of him, like he was looking up at Cloud from underwater, or something. The latter brought up a wave of emotion he didn't really want to deal with right now, or ever, in particular.

"Time…" He put his head in his hands, feeling a subtle sob rock him along on a current of bitter realization. "All that time…it was a dream, wasn't it?"

Cloud seemed to understand the need to grieve, to release. That, and he didn't know quite exactly what Vincent was referring to, so he chose not to answer him. He was guessing it had something to do with _her_; most things did these days. But he didn't want to push the subject anymore than he already had tonight, so he simply sat with the guitarist; who was what some would call _suffering_ or _troubled_, lost in their own creative hell. Cloud just called it depressed, plain and simple. And he didn't like it, either way.

"It was all just a damned dream!" Cloud watched in muted horror as Vincent took out his fury on the wall nearest them, clocking it with knuckles as white as the moon outside. A grim smile twisted Vincent's pale, usually-emotionless face in the presence of his own blood, like he was some kind of a-

"Masochist. You're a masochist, aren't you?"

"I know not what I am, Cloud," Vincent replied curtly, taking a long sip of red wine as though he wasn't bleeding, as though he felt no pain.

"You didn't have to punch the wall like that, you could've just wrote a song, y'know," He muttered, staring out at the window.

"Yes, Cloud, I think I know that by now," He murmured softly into his drink, and it reminded the other man of the calm before the storm.

"I've written all the words I can think to write down and still, it doesn't express the way I feel, it doesn't capture the complete and total fucking _emptiness_, the total _pointlessness_ of my existence," Vincent had leaned forward in his chair and swept the hair out of his eyes, silently darling Cloud to deny the truth that smoldered, there.

"You're not a waste of a life, you know that," Cloud said to Vincent's silhouette as he stalked off to the couch. Maybe dreams would lie to him, too. He didn't really mind, much, anymore. But then again, he didn't have too much of a mind left for that.

_She twirled the acoustic in uncaring fingers, throwing him a wicked grin as she took off through the park._

_ "Yuffie!" He ran after her, laughing just to laugh, laughing just because it felt so _good._ "Where'd you go?"_

_"Come find me, Valentine!"_

_ They darted through the trees like it was some sort of dance, and he didn't quite know the steps but he didn't mind learning. Didn't mind that she'd taken the lead.. And even though he didn't really know where she was headed, the thought of where she was taking them was exhilarating in and of itself. The light was softer here, under the cherry blossom trees, the air around them was easier to breathe. And breath came easy, when he was with her._

_ It all came so easy, when he was with her…_

_ "Found you," He whispered, snaking strong arms around her hips and daring to pull her closer than they'd ever been. And to his delight, she shivered at his breath in her ear, leaned against him like she'd forgotten how to stand. Their hearts could've been butterflies, beating in time to the same rhythm, the same soft song. And as their lips met, the song became something of a symphony, harmonized and perfectly in synch. He dared take the lead this time, gently backing her up against a tree…their tree…_

_ "You taste like cherries or something…" He murmured in wonder, running a calloused finger across her lips. She shivered again, drew him closer._

_ "Hey, wait a sec. What about my guitar?"_

_ She grinned wickedly again, looked up at him with sleepy, mischievous eyes. "What about my lips? They're lonely over here…"_

_ "Well let me fix that, Miss Kisaragi. It'd be my pleasure."_

_ "Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Valentine…" She whispered, leaning her head back so he'd have to lean closer. And as their song started up again, so did the wind. It scattered the lyrics he'd written down, the pieces of his heart he'd finally found with-_

"Yuffie!" He breathed her name to an empty room, felt the weight of her absence sink into him, voice low and breathless from kisses he'd never been able to forget.

Simply because he just couldn't regret her, simply because he refused to forget her.

* * *

><p><em>So? Whatcha think?<em>

_ I tried my very bestest and I hope it's good enough for you guys. Lemme just tell you, all your little favs/reviews make my life. And if you wondering about the "supercookie" thing, it's an inside joke with my best friend. It's just a colassal cookie about as big your head, in theory. :)_

_ Anyway! I should probably mention this before I get in trouble: **I do NOT own "What Went Wrong?", it's a song I totally didn't write cause I'm not a part of Blink-182! Just one of their fangirls, so it'd be nice if you didn't sue me. Thanks.**_

_ Next chapter will be up as soon as life stops getting in the way. (Man, I cannot w a i t for school to get out!)_

_ Review = supercookiesss! (And love.)_


	2. Fix You

_Alright, so. ForTheLoveOfTigerLilies wanted to know what Yuffie's been doin', and I hadn't really thought of giving her some POV time, up until-well, right about now. So here it is, kinda short..but, you'll get the picture.  
><em>

__**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Advent Children, or Dirge of Cerberus. I'm just a fangirl, really. So pleasepleaseplease, don't sue me for things I've never claimed to own.**__

__Rated M for the usual: swearing, suggestive-ness, Vince's unbelievable good-looks..__

__Love, supercookies, and an update if I get enough reviews!__

* * *

><p>She ripped the door open, let it bounce off her hip as a rush of cold nearly sent her back inside. But staying inside would mean staying with <em>him.<em>

And there was no way she could do that, not here, not now. _Not _ever, she thought at the same time his lyrical voice floated through the hazy air, told her that she'd fucked up his life. All the emphasis was on "fucked", like she'd always known it would be. And in a twisted sort of way, she always _had _known that that was what she'd do to him, in the end.

As she stormed out of Starbucks or whatever trendy coffeshop-bar she'd been in, she realized she didn't really have a clue as to where she was going. But the door, closed now, didn't put much distance between her and his voice, murmuring low into the microphone. It didn't put _any _distance between her and their memory, threatening to spill out of every corner she turned, every block she walked.

"Not enough distance on this godforsaken earth," She muttered darkly, dirt kicking up in her wake. Running felt good, numbed the midnight cityscape around her til she could almost forget where she was, why she was running away from it. But he danced in her mind's eye as she took sharp turns around empty corners, as she sprinted down a shady alleyway. His hair was still wicked long, the way she'd liked it. He'd tossed his head once or twice while he was singing, meaning to hypnotize the crowd with wine eyes. Quite literally, they _were_ the color of wine, red, his favorite. She'd watched the dull house lights dance over his face, his skin. The dull blue glow made it look like he was a victim of hypothermia, or a drowning accident. But she knew that wasn't why he'd been shaking slightly, nearly undetected by normal eyes, by normal minds. It was all kind of dazzling, in a morbid way. It was all kind of morbid, in a dazzling way…

_It's all 'cause a me,_ she thought as her own hands started shaking. They itched for chords, for the touch of calloused fingers running over her own as he taught her-

"Nothing," She said aloud. The trance had slipped a little now that there was more distance between them. So she screamed it in an attempt to prove that he had, in fact, taught her _nothing._ Which, was a lie. But she was rather good at that, it'd always been so easy to tell people what they wanted to hear.

_"So I shouldn't believe a thing you say," He'd murmured with crossed arms, tight lips and closed eyes._

_ "You should," She insisted, moving to rest her forehead against his own. He knew she'd do it, moved back not a moment before she'd stepped forward._

_ "Vince," Her voice had dropped a couple octaves like it did when she wanted her way, when she was trying to convince him of something._

_ "You're ridiculous," He muttered to darkness, but even then, she could see him struggling to keep his eyes closed. Struggling to keep his hands off her._

_ "Vincent-"He couldn't help taking a deep breath at his name, one she so rarely used. It was always some absurd nickname that rolled off her tongue, but lately she'd used other words, meant to hurt._

_ The girl had managed to back him up against the kitchen counter, where he couldn't get away. She knew his anger would melt away in a second, knew it'd disappear as soon as she got close enough. _

_ "You've gotta believe me," She breathed over his lips, hovering. He could feel her gaze lingering, there, could feel the heat between them and wondered if it'd screw up the thermostat again._

_ "But I don't," He said it as low as he could, lacing it with a bitter twinge of anger he didn't really feel anymore. She took him by the shoulders, smirked when she felt him shiver beneath her hands. This was gonna get interesting…in a sec._

_ "That's what you're saying but you don't really mean it," He could practically hear the smile as it spread across her face, ached to reach out and touch it, taste it-_

_ "I do," He assured her from tight lips, trying to resist the urge to kiss her senseless, trying to resist the urge to slam _her _into the kitchen counter and do all the things she was doing to him._

_ "Then show me," She murmured in his ear as she danced away from the hand that'd reached out to touch her._

_ His eyes flickered open, settled on the angel in front of him. "Let's play hide and seek."_

_ "And if I win?" Her lips pulled up in a smirk and his smile lit up the whole room, like the sun had finally broke through the clouds._

_ "You get whatever you want."_

_ "And if _you _win, Vince?"_

_ "Well, I get-"_

"Me," She whispered through a sudden haze of tears. She couldn't tell the difference between that and the rain, as though the heavens cried when she did. It almost made her laugh.

Almost.

"I can't stand it," A voice in front of her made her jerk her head up, searching. It wasn't the one she wanted to hear, she knew that. It never was.

Cloud looked at her with sleepy eyes, the color of storm clouds, of cotton candy. He was drenched from head to toe and she couldn't help but think that he looked pretty good like that, leaning up against his bike.

"Can't stand what?" She asked with a laugh that sounded forced, even to her. She rubbed her shoulders to bring back the warmth in them but the rain wouldn't let up, wanted her cold.

"Seeing you like this," He said, running a hand through soaked blonde locks. And if she wanted, she could pretend they were black. And if she wanted, she could imagine that his eyes were that of wine, dark yet light at the same time. She knew it wasn't right to play that game, but it'd been going on for so long, now…

"Sorry," The lie slipped out between her teeth, came too easily. And if really _was _him, the him that haunted her dreams, her thoughts, her life, she wouldn't have said it so carelessly. She would've meant it. The men she brought back to her apartment were never the right one, could never compare to the nights she'd spent with why she let Cloud take her home, she didn't really know. Instinct, maybe.

_Sudden, silent submission_, she thought as they sped off through the streets, hushed with the drum of rain on asphalt. Numbing, calming.

She could fall for Cloud, if she wanted to. She could forget _him_, if she wanted to. If she tried. It'd almost be easy, getting lost in a new sound, different voice, lighter eyes, easier past. She could get used to the idea, but the thought of the fall was what scared her. No, scratch that, it was the thought of having no one there to pick up her shattered pieces.

_"I will try to fix you..."_ His whisper was nearly lost in the rain. She had to lean forward to hear it, blink to clear her head of things that shouldn't have been there. _Vincent._

"Coldplay," She knew it only because they'd played it at one of _his_ first shows, one of _their_ first dates.

"Very good, very good."

"You are," The words escaped her without any real conscious decision. It was easy. He was leaning against the building, now, sky-blue eyes staring intensely into her own. Why was it so easy?

"I-I mean, well, y'know," She was rambling, trying to rationalize why in the world everything was spinning, trying to rationalize why in the world nothing would stay still. But then Cloud was leaning closer to her and she was leaning closer to him and it made the spinning stop for just a second, just before they-

A soft shadow danced among the trees, distracted her just before their breathing became just a breath, something shared. She swore it looked like _him_, but everything did. She swore the shadow was shuddering, as though alive, rippling in pain.

But then they were kissing and there wasn't anything else. There weren't any shadows, any anything. It was gentle, asking for more but never taking too much, sweet but asking for nothing in return. They melted into it, and, as promised, he _was_ trying to fix her. He _would_ fix her.

"You deserve this much," He murmured, breaking away only when necessary, a hand still caught in her hair. "I'd give you everything, anything."

"One more kiss, then," Her voice was _soo_ delicious...

...

"You were right, Vince," He said to the sleeping form on the couch. "She tastes like cherries with a hint of vanilla, maybe some champagne."

"But, y'know what's funny?"

What was funny was that Vincent wasn't sleeping at all; he'd been kept awake by the phantom's pain he'd finally let himself feel.

"She didn't even say your name last night, Valentine," The smirk in Cloud's voice was clear. Vincent's resolve was clearer.

He lunged for the blonde, clocking him in the face with a hundred times more force than when he'd hit the wall last night. The guy didn't even see it coming and Vince almost felt a twinge of remorse. _Almost._ But he reminded himself that this was the same guy who kissed _his_ girl, the same guy who'd probably been doing so ever since she'd left. So he didn't stop swinging 'til Cloud's blood ran down his hands, til it coated his knuckles. The splash of crimson jolted him out of his rage-fueled-haze and he let his bassist fall away from bloodied hands. Fall he did, and Vincent watched with mute fascination, as the body didn't even make a sound.

And if he wasn't breathing, so be it. If his heart had stopped beating, there'd be nothing else to it. There'd be no ambulance, no paramedics. Because no one had called 911 for Valentine when he'd tried to drown himself in the wine, the drugs, the thought of leaving her behind.

A plan was unfurling before him, now, though. His eyes were empty, glassy to all who looked within. But he saw everything the way it was, the way people were. And he'd make it the way it should be, soon. He'd find a way to make her pay for the damage she'd done to his heart, soon.

_But not soon enough, _he thought darkly as he closed the door, left his best friend lying on the floor. Because hospital gauge, fix-it kits and all the band-aids in the world just weren't good enough, anymore. He wanted her.

And he'd get his way.

* * *

><p><em>Yuffie: ...Why'd he do that?<br>_

_Me: Why d'you think, Yuffie?_

_Yuffie: Cause he has anger management issues he still hasn't sorted out?_

_Me: Well...yeah, that's one way of looking at it._

_Yuffie: So what's he gonna do now? Go to a friggin' shrink or somethin'?_

_Me: Oh, you'll see. *evil laugh* You'llll see..._

_Before I forget, the lame little line Cloud used on Yuffie isn't mine. **I don't own "Fix You" cause I'm not a part of Coldplay in any way. It's their song, not mine.**_

_If you want me to continue this story, you've gotta review or it's goin' right to the story-time graveyard: the Recycle Bin on my computer. (Oh no!)  
><em>


	3. The Crow and the Butterfly

_I'm baack! I'm sorry it's been so long, I don't have much of an excuse for that. Let's just call it sadness, stupidity, and schoolwork. Lots of schoolwork. But hey, I'm back now, so that's gotta count for something, right? I hope so..._

_Looks like this is a pretty short chapter and for those of you still rooting for me, I'd give you a thousand hugs if it was possible and wasn't creepy. But it_ _isn't and it is, so alas..no hugs. Just gratitude._

_As always, the stuff from the previous chapter iss in italics just to remind you __guys what last happened. I hope you read it, I hope you enjoy it, and I really, reallyy hope that you review._

* * *

><p><em>A plan was unfurling before him, now. His eyes were empty, glassy, to all who looked within. But he saw everything the way it was, the way people were. And he'd make it the way it should be, soon. He'd find a way to make her pay for all the damage she'd done to his heart, soon.<em>

_But not soon enough, he thought darkly as he closed the door, left his best friend lying on the floor. Because hospital gauge, fix-it kits and all the band-aids in the world weren't good enough, anymore. He wanted her._

_And he'd get his way._

* * *

><p>A dull ringing echoed in her ears, far away. She was on the moon or something, doing backflips without a spacesuit, breathing without an oxygen tank. Because she was Yuffie, <em>duh.<em>

Just as shadowy figures in black began to surround her, pointing glittering knives and gleaming –pens?, the answering machine whirred again. The voice on the other end jolted her out of bed and onto the floor.

"Un-freaking-believable."

She snatched up the receiver and dialed the number with quick, shaky fingers. Closed her eyes as the phone rang and rang.

"Pick up, asshole. Pick up…"

_Three times._

"I know you're there."

_Four times._

"I know why you called."

_Five times._

"This isn't funny."

_Six times._

"Forget you!"

That was when he answered, a breathless "Yuffie" drifting out of the receiver. She'd thrown it across the room in a haze of anger, didn't care where it landed. It was drowning in a pile of clothes – yesterday's? Or were those from last week?

She had to rescue the cordless from a pair of jeans that were, weirdly enough, way too big for her. _Cloud's..?_

"I don't have time for this, Vincent."

"But I have time for you, now."

"Oh, really now?" She threw her head back and laughed without humor. He winced at the sound of it; it hurt.

"Yes, really…and I can prove it this time, I swear it."

Yuffie sucked in a deep breath between her teeth and let it out slowly, watched it screw up her bed-head even further. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She picked through the mountain of undesirables for something clean. Something cute. Something to remind him of what he'd thrown away.

"Your place or mine?"

"Neither. I was thinking the park would be best."

"Otherwise you'd be tempted to rip all my clothes off the second you walked through the door, neh?" A smile twisted up her lips when she found that old leather skirt…and then grew even wider when she discovered a little black ball on the floor of her closet: the trademark leggings.

It was his turn to laugh, now, a low, throaty sound that made her bite her lip. It sounded so good, so familiar…so _Vincent._ "Maybe, maybe not. I'll see you at seven, then. And I want my guitar back."

She hung up first and threw the phone away again, cursing under her breath. It wasn't enough time. Glared at the alarm clock and willed it's glowing green numbers to change. But it stayed right at 5:28, to her annoyance.

"God damn it all to hell…" Gave up on finding the house phone. Hunted down her cell instead and punched in the right number: she had him on speed dial.

"Well hey, there, princess. I knew you couldn't resist me for long."

Another smile curved around the corners of her lips; it was a plotting one.

"Not you, dummy. Guess who just called?"

"Oh-h-h? Well then that changes everything. We'll skip the shower sex and move right to plan B, huh?" Laughed as he said it.

"Depends on what plan B is." Ran a hand through her hair at the thought of him in the shower with _her._ It was weird…

"Plan B is making you look like a total babe. I'll bring the car and the card, you'll bring the legs and the face. Deal?"

"Deal. Wait a sec, Reno. When did you get a credit card?"

"I didn't. Reeve's just too busy taking Cessnei's clothes off to realize it."

"Oh. Well then this is gonna get really interesting, huh? Did I mention I love you, Turkey?" Meant it, too. As much as she could mean it.

"All the time, Yuffie. All the time." Made a kissy noise and disconnected. Leaving her alone with some song stuck in her head….the beat made her head hurt, stomach clench.

She fell back down on the bed and missed completely. Didn't care when she hit the floor. Didn't make a move to get back up.

Just laid there and let the world drift away like that stupid kite…

_"This is never going to work." She threw up her hands in exasperation. He caught them in his own and kissed her knuckles one by one._

_ She shut her eyes to the sunshine and his smile, leaned back into the grass and tried pulling him along._

_ "Ah-ah-ah," He chided. "I know exactly what you want and we're not going there."_

_ "Why not?" She cracked an eye open and couldn't help but laugh._

_ "Because we're just not."_

_ She kept laughing._

_ Wouldn't stop, held onto his arm like it was the only thing tethering her to the ground. To the world. To them._

_ "Yuffie? Yuffie, are you alright?"_

_ Couldn't stop giggling, even as he leaned over her, expression rippling into that of concern, and cold, choking fear. "Stop it…"_

_ He made a move to sweep the hair out of her face and she grabbed his hand, bringing him down against her, over her. The kiss was warm and sweet and sticky…his lips still tasted like ice cream. His shirt was still covered in it. And the kite was still drifting up and above the tree-line._

_ "You wanna go get it, now?" She broke free of his mouth and grinned a little victory-smile._

_ "You wanna go get it, now?" He mimicked in a high voice that didn't suit him in the least. "Hell no, I don't wanna go get it, now. I'm busy."_

_ "With?"_

_ "Getting you to be quiet. It's quite difficult, you know." Leaned over and kissed her again even as she tried to talk, tried to tell him-_

"I loved you," She woke up with tears on her face, hands fisted in a sweatshirt that was way too dark and way too big to even begin to fit her.

She pressed her face into it, taking big gulps of air like she didn't remember how to breathe. Couldn't, for a second. Because that was when she remembered who's it was.

"_When you and I were gettin' high as outerspace, I never thought that you'd slip away..."_

His kisses had gotten heavier and heavier til it didn't feel like him at all; his weight on top of her made her chest hurt, like she couldn't get enough air into her lungs.

_ "I guess I was just a little too late_..."

He had his hands in Yuffie's hair when he whispered a different girl's name.

* * *

><p><em>This is just a filler chapter, I think. Just to see if I can get back into the swing of things. If you guys are really nice and let me know whatcha think, I might even pick this story up again. I forgot how much I liked it.<br>_

_The lines towards the very end ("When you and I were gettin' high.." and "I guess I was just a little too late") are from the song "The Crow & the Butterfly" by Shinedown. It's a really good song, in my opinion. I can relate to it because it's exactly how I felt a few months back, when my break-up was still fresh._

But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the 3rd chapter of "Sing You A Song". And I hope I write more of it soon!

_Til then?_

:)


End file.
